Because You found Me
by akime13
Summary: Separated by war, will this people be united because of the war. Please read and review, hekhek NXM pairing enjoy
1. Chapter 1: The PRomise

_**AUTHORS NOTE: me have a new story, hekhekhek sorry for the grammatical errors ^^ enjoy**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**CHAPTER 1: THE PROMISE**

Past…. 1809

Mikan was in her room when a certain raiven haired boy hugged her behind

"_*hug* hey sweetie waiting for me" said a certain masculine voice_

"_*smile* of course I miss my soon-to-be husband" said the brunette_

"_you know If the day when our wedding will come the first thing I would do is to shower you many kisses and love" said the masculine voice with a loving eyes_

"_I know you would do that" said the brunette with equal passion_

The next day Mikan woke up early only to find her fiancée all dress up and ready to go to the battle field where their enemies are waiting (A/N: the guy was wearing an armor)

"_honey where are you going" said Mikan with a worried face_

"_sorry sweetie but Commander Tsubasa inform me that this day is the start of the battle" said Raven_

"_hon, you can quit as being a soldier and we can run away from this chaotic place" said Mikan with tears forming in her brown orbs_

"_hon, I can't this is the place where we meet we became lovers and most important this place where we will be married when the battle is over" said Raven with reassuring smile_

"_promise you would come back" said Mikan crying_

"_I promise" said Raven_

_With that last sentence Mikan hug Raven and also Raven give his long but passionate kiss_

"_I have to go, take care wait for me" said Raven_

"_hai, I will wait for you" said Mikan _

With that last sentence Mikan hopes to see her beloved fiancée to come back and marry her and they can live happily ever after.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry for the errors I made _ sorry also for the short chapter _ stay tune for my next chapter ^-~


	2. Chapter 2: Lost and Found

**A/N: thanks for my neechan who help me to make this chapter 2 ^-^ thanks kawaii-neechan ^O^. Sorry for the grammar ^-^"**

**CHAPTER 2: LOST AND FOUND**

It's been 3 months since the war between the city of Shihori and the city of Genbun. Some soldiers are dead and some are badly injured due to the war that lasted a month, Mikan still wandering about her beloved fiancée. It's been 3 months since her beloved fiancée promise her. On the third day of May, Mikan decided to investigate on her own about what is really happen during the war and also she want to know what really happens to Raven.

"_**I have to investigate on my own" **_

Mikan successfully fulfilled her first goal to go in Hyouri, it's a town that goes between Shihori and Genbun, it's the primary cause why the city of Shihori and Genbun had a war because of this town.

"**yatta! I came here without any of my father's men noticing that I leave our house" **thought mikan

"now I shall first investigate this city, because many people says that those soldiers who are faithfully lived are in this town taking time to healed their wounds and injuries so Raven must be here" said mikan

While Mikan is busy asking people to give her information about Raven, a group of delinquent people are busy following her

"hey little girl what brings you here" said the 1st guy

"yeah, hey little girl nice horse" said the 2nd guy

"hahahaha, yeah nice horse can you give that horse to ours little girl" said the 3rd guy

"**are they idiots, why in pete's sake I would gave my horse to them" **thought mikan

"sorry misters but I have no intentions to give my horse to you" said Mikan with an annoyed face

"hey watch your mouth little girl, you didn't know whose your talking to" said the 1st guy

"yeah you didn't know who we are" said the 2nd guy

"and so?, I don't care" said Mikan

"you brat, you will regret this making me angry" said the 1st guy

The 1st guy was ready to attack Mikan when he feels a huge impact in his left face and all his crew members are now unconscious, he raise his head when he saw whose the man who punch him.

----bwakkkk---

"what the hell-" said the 1st guy

"i-i-i-it's you!!!" said the 1st guy with horrified face

"men, let's retreat!!!!!!!!!!" said the 2nd guy while running

Mikan was shock to see the guy, she felt her heart leaped for once and then the first thing she do is to hug the guy

"Raven I really miss you, thank god I found you" said mikan while crying

Mikan didn't expect that the reaction of Raven would be horrible, he unlatched himself from the hug and that's shock Mikan the most

"sorry I dn't know you" said Raven

"h-h-huh?" said mikan with shock written all over her face

+FAST FORWARD+++

--At the Hospital----

"ahahaha, sorry for that ojou-sama, I see raven didn't recognize you" said the doctor andou

"what's happen to him doctor?" said mikan

"well since the war ended and many of these soldiers are having this kind of serious injuries the so called "amnesia" said doctor andou

"so raven is having an amnesia?" ask mikan

"yes" said doctor andou

"is there a way that he can recover his memories" said mikan

"yes there, you wll need to transfer him to his hometown to be able to restored his memories" said doctor andou

"can I get him now, so that I can bring him with me" ask mikan

'sure you can" said doctor andou

"yo kiddo, you're lucky to have fiancée waiting for you" said doctor andou

" you should take care because she's one whom you love, well don't forget me in your wedding ok?" said doctor andou with smiling face

"hn" response raven

++FAST FORWARD++

---AT THE DESSERT----

When mikan and raven are in their way home an awkward silence engulfed them. So mikan not a silent type she broke the silence

"anou… um.. Raven why is your face are in bandage?" ask mikan

"none of your business" said raven coldly

"r-raven w-why are you like that! Im so worried for you and then you just answer me that is none of my business" said the mikan with teardrops falling from her olive eyes

"s-sorry" said raven with painful expression

"can't you trust me, I know why are you hiding your face but even if you're the most ugly man in the world I would still love you" said mikan with softness in her eyes

"please let me see you face" said mikan

"o-ok but don't be shock" said raven

"y-yes" said mikan

Raven was tangling his bandage with painful expression shown in his face, when he finish mikan didn't know what to do she is froze to death to see an another man standing in front of her

"your not raven!! Where Is raven, gave him back to me!!" said mikan while crying

"i-I know soon you will find out that im not your true fiancée because of my eyes whose much redder than him and also of my earings, but I just want him to be known alive" said the raven with painful expression

"w-what do you mean" said mikan

"raven is dead, in the first night of war I notice raven because of our features I thought that I've seen my replica in him but the difference is our attitude. Raven has a great attitude he help others without thinking himself and most of all he is so friendly with others, while me is so isolated with others always rude and most of all cold to all. But raven didn't treat me like im not a part of the team, he treat me as one of his close friends and also he protected me, that's why he died instead of me" narrate raven with still painful expression

"i-I know, raven will do anything to save anyone even if he cost his life that's why I love him so much" said mikan while crying

"I just want him to live, that's why I pretend to be him but now you know I guess there's no reason for me to pretend, so you don't need for you to bring me with you, I must say goodbye to you" said raven

"**what's with this ba-thump, I thought I can feel this feeling when I am with raven but why I can also feel in him" **thought mikan

"w-wait!! P-please don't go" said mikan

With that Raven is so shock that he can't seem to find a right words to response

"what do you mean, you see im not your fiancée" said raven

"i-I know but I feel that you need me and also I need you in my new life without raven but with you " said mikan

"if that's what you want then I will stay with you" said raven

"thank you" said mikan with wide smile

With that they continue their journey home

"by the way what is your real name?" ask mikan

"Im Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga" said raven a.k.a Natsume

"nice to meet you Natsume, Im Mikan, Mikan Sakura" said Mikan with smile plastered on her face

"hn" said natsume with a slight smile plastered in his face

A/N: thanks for reading, hope you would enjoy, forgive me for the grammatical errors ^^


End file.
